Rewind
by Elyang
Summary: It's just another horror movie. It's not like it can REALLY happen, right? Right?


Disclaimer: I don't have the guts to own The Ring, it freaks me out too damn much...  
  
Rewind  
  
Of course it was just another horror movie.  
  
My friends wanted to watch this movie called "The Ring," some kinda Japanese movie horror remake. So we rented a tape (None of us had any DVDs and those who did weren't allowed to used rented movies) on Saturday, and watched it at about 9:00pm. I thought it was gonna be another one of those crappy, fantasy horror movies, I was wrong. It turned to be better than I expected. My friends screamed like maniacs when that Samara girl popped out of the screen. I screamed along with them, but I wasn't scared, I just got into the mood you know... But I admit, I was a bit scared, only a **bit** scared.  
  
Because it was just another horror movie.  
  
Monday, all of us sat around the lunch table, talking and laughing.  
  
"Did you see what Cathy was wearing? It looks like someone puked all over her sweater!" I whisper to them.  
  
"Well, not many people know how to dress like us!" one of my friends reply.  
  
We hi-fived as the others laughed.  
  
Then the subject came up.  
  
"Hey, what about that Ring movie?"  
  
"What about it?" I said flatly.  
  
"Well, what if it's...you know, real?"  
  
"Don't be stupid it's only a movie," I said with a whole lot of irritation in my voice.  
  
Why am I so irritated?  
  
She's only asking about the horror movie.  
  
"But you never know, supernatural things can happen!" he pressed on.  
  
Then all of them started to chatter about the movie. They talked about people 'Popping outta the screen,' and other stuff I refused to listen to. One of my friends almost cried because the movie terrified her.  
  
I stood up; I don't know why this talk of the horror movie annoyed me so.  
  
Before I left I practically shouted at them.  
  
"It's just another horror movie!"  
  
For the rest of the week I ignored my friends. Why did I do it? I don't know. I guess I just wanted to get away from all that 'Samara' talk.  
  
Stupid horror movie.  
  
Saturday, I lay down on the couch, bored outta my mind since there's nothing to do in this boring house. My parents were out and my little brother was upstairs watching Barney.  
  
I check the watch it read 8:45. I get up and walk towards the shelf of movies and run my finger over the titles. Then it stops on top of "The Ring".  
  
Didn't I return this yet? Maybe I forgot.  
  
I stick in the tape and sit back on the couch. Same thing. First Katie and her friend talk...blah blah blah...before I got through the first ten minutes of the movie the screen started to go all static.  
  
I walk over and hit the side of the television. Nothing happens. Then I take the tape out of the VCR. I turn the channel to Cartoon Network, but everything is still static.  
  
Stupid TV.  
  
I hit the side of the TV again, and then I start seeing a picture. Wow, I make a good mechanic. I walk straight to the couch, not bothering to look at the TV screen and plop myself on the couch.  
  
When I look at the screen I see a familiar picture, a well in a field. Everything was bluish just like when I watched the movie.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" I hear some fear in my voice, but this is just a prank, right?  
  
Then as my gaze is fixed on the screen a girl climbs out of the well, hair covered her face and her dress was soiled with dirt.  
  
I expect it to turn static when Samara walks toward the screen, since one of my friends probably did this, though I can't think of how they managed to.  
  
But instead of turning static again, one pale, wet hand came out of the screen. Fear gripped me, my heart was pumping so fast and I was perspiring; I couldn't move or even speak. I was paralyzed.  
  
"I-I must be dreaming..." I don't know how I managed to say that, but I did.  
  
Samara was out of the screen. I could hear water dripping on the ground and the sound of her hands hitting the floor as she crawled towards the couch. My mind was screaming to move but I just sat, shaking on the couch.  
  
I watched her crawl closer and in a blink of an eye she stood in front of me, her one eye staring at me with what seemed like anger. Her hand shot out and grabbed my neck; though her hand was wet it felt like it was on fire. She leaned closer and she whispered in my ear,  
  
"I'm real."  
  
Then I found out.  
  
It wasn't just another horror movie.  
  
End.

* * *

When I watched The Ring I was afraid to walk the dog at night. I always thought that Samara would come and bring me into her TV Netherworld. And that moves still freaks me out. A lot.  
  
This fic ain't not so scary, and it's really short. It's just something that came into my mind one night and I just had to write it. Now I'm thinking about the Ring again...I have to go hide under my covers now...  
  
But before I go cower under my blankets, REVIEW!! If you read this you have to review! Good or bad don't matter. If you don't review, Samara will haunt your dreams and she'll pop outta your TV screen! I'm serious! 


End file.
